


【授权翻译】/罪人

by GinnyRiver



Category: Eminem (Musician), Project Shady
Genre: Assault, Gen, High School, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ken is a creeper, Misogyny, Murder, Recreational Drug Use, Slurs, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyRiver/pseuds/GinnyRiver
Summary: 毫无疑问，新来的家伙是另一个麻烦。留着短发，他看起来像个好斗的家伙。话说回来，谁他妈又会给自己取个书呆子一样的绰号“Slim Shady”？无所谓。Ken评论道。他有着天使般的内心。





	【授权翻译】/罪人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [/criminal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969443) by [Pearly_Pornography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography). 



> 不知道时间线是什么时候，把它当成AU吧。
> 
> 以及，这不是真的那个Slim Shady, 也不是rps同人，我不会容许文中的事情发生，拜。

“现在，大家注意，这是Matthew. ”随便叫啥女士在可能是一杯酒精饮料或咖啡的作用下异常焦虑，“呃，自我介绍吧。”

“我叫Slim Shady. 我会踢爆你们的屁股。”

“当然，呃…”神志不清小姐四周看了看，皱起鼻子。她向角落缩了缩，现在唯一的空座位在来自Connecticut的Ken Kaniff附近。“随便吧，坐到Ken前面去。”

完美。

毫无疑问，新来的家伙是另一个麻烦。短头发，看起来像个好斗的光头党。话说回来，谁他妈又会给自己取个书呆子一样的绰号“Slim Shady”？

无所谓。Ken评论道。内心里，他就像个天使。

牛奶白的皮肤，浅色半透明的雀斑，颜色淡得你几乎注意不到。瘦小的肩膀，柔软的大腿在他特大号的篮球衫里晃荡。他走路时有点儿含胸。从旁边瞧，Ken甚至不能看见那些天使般的酒窝，多亏了他的傻逼连帽衫。靠，他真想把那玩意儿扒下来。然后是他的上衣。然后把他颤抖的，流汗的手塞进这个小混蛋的短裤里，抚摸他。

“你看什么。”

“呃嗯。”Ken眨眨眼睛，“就看看你，每个人都这么做。”

“…怎么，你想打架？”

“不想。”

“你的声音就像个一天一包烟的该死烟鬼，Kurt.”

“Ken.”

“没区别。”  
Slim的后颈顺滑得像瓷。Ken想将他扼在地上把操到他驯服得像只小老鼠，噢他真好看。好看过Ken的所有狂野幻想。而且有脑子最好的一点就是，Slim压根不知道Ken的所言所想。

在学校，他们全都待在一间教室里，和小学仔一个样。他们的学校预算紧张，不太在意教学而更注重弄钱，从而让Ken有机会盯着Slim平滑的脖颈一动不动地看几个小时。他可能紧得像蛇的喉咙，是个异性恋，下半身有如不可触碰的禁地。他可能会紧张，像所有男孩那样，不告诉任何人，用装出来的愤怒隐藏对男性同伴的性冲动。Ken在他的同龄人中见过这种情况，他上了一些人，也被一些人上过。

午餐时间只比放出一群荷尔蒙青少年让他们自相残杀好一点儿。食堂只是给未成年人互殴的WWE*竞技场。他们很早之前就打腻Ken了。“小基佬”。他们发现Ken多少有点喜欢这个时就无趣了。

Ken从不买他们提供的任何垃圾食品。他带自己的来。他父亲从不真正在意他，因此Ken自学了做饭，他只会一点。三明治之类的。大多数时候，他烘烤自己的生日蛋糕，给自己买礼物，然后把这些送给自己，就像某个妄想症精神病患。就算他拿过A+, Kaniff先生也不会为儿子感到骄傲。他被发现在男厕的墙上钻洞偷窥时也毫无反应。

他的注意力被一声叫喊从自己的思绪和芝士火腿三明治中扯离。一些人成群向餐厅中央聚集。Ken, 作为一个好事者，必须得去亲眼看看。

几个橄榄球运动员，有一个他没搞过，因此不必费心记着的，挂了彩。他的手臂被划破了。人人都在喊叫与咒骂。Slim在另一边，坐在地上，一只眼乌青，手里拿着把弹簧刀。刀上沾着鲜血，Slim盯着它，就像头车灯前的鹿，好像他不知道自己在哪，或他怎么到这儿的。

“那狗娘扬的捅我！”

“你靠得太近了，老哥。”Slim收刀，把它随便塞回口袋，“我们在阿米蒂维尔就这么来。”

“放屁。我啥都没做。”这混球和他的几个朋友一起走了，没过多久就吼了回来，“神经病！”Slim面无表情地从地板上起身，拍掉身上的尘土，活动嘎吱作响的脊柱。所有人瞬间丧失兴趣，拖着步子离开。但Ken依然站在那儿，Slim双眼紧盯着他。

“嘿，怎么，你想找事儿？滚蛋。”

“Wow. ”Ken双手背在身后，“你为什么捅他。”

“我想搞他妈一块钱买点吃的，你觉得我妈把我踢出来时会给钱？她自己出门都没钱。”

“你可以分半个我的三明治，大个儿。”

“别这么叫我。”Slim皱起鼻子，“还有，我不领救济粮，我又不是流浪汉。”

“好吧，很明显你问都不问就领了救济粮。”

“闭嘴，你想让我割了你喉咙？”

“只是建议。”

“…好。趁我改主意前赶紧的，别耍花招。”

“你喜欢带面包皮的还是——”

“我不在乎！”

Ken耸耸肩，把自己三明治的另一半三角给了Slim. Slim咕哝一声，咬下一口。“你犯什么了”

“啊？”

“我说你犯什么了。”

“好吧，我是来自Connecticut的Ken Kaniff.”

“得了，别和我来这套。这儿的每个人不是犯了事儿，就是嗑药的，要不就是又犯了事儿又嗑药。我在这儿还没待满一天就能看出来。除非你是个婴儿强奸犯或者干了别的好事，不然你不会来这所操他妈的破烂底特律学校。你犯什么了，Kaniff.”

“啊。”Ken回应他的目光，“呃，我和上一所学校的老师做了，还有些别的事。”

“她辣吗？”

“男的。”

“啥？”

“他是个男的。我喜欢男人。”

“噢…噢我的天。你想搞到我裆里来？该死的同性恋！”

“相——信我，Slim. 我是这儿最诚实的人。这儿一半的男的？他们都是死基佬。我是唯一第一个告诉你的。”

“喔真的？比如谁？”

“和被你捅的那家伙一起的人之一。他叫Justin. 我们在门房的柜子里搞过。”

“…行。我信你。离我一臂远，我不搞基。”

“没问题。我又不能改变人们的喜好。”

“正相反，我长了根太屌的老二，甚至征服了个姬佬当我的马子。”

“哈。也许你真这么做了。”Ken用手捏捏自己的脸颊，他们终于找了个地方坐下，“那你又犯什么'事儿'了。”

“啥？妈的，我已经被这一带的所有学校开除了。”Slim弹弹舌头，“上一次，我觉得是…是个我遇见的女孩儿，她叫Crystal, 但有个'K'. 她真他妈是个骚货！她说，不Shady, 我不和你出去！你是个神经病！所以我做了是个男人都会做的事，最后把她搞进了急诊室。但是，她爸，他好像和那个傻逼校长或什么玩意是朋友，他一直都是。而且他很不爽。所以他说。'那个叫Shady的小子最好离我的女儿他妈的远点！'于是我被踢了。”

“哇噢。”Ken咧嘴笑了，“那之后她一定真改变主意了，哈。”

“可能吧。所有女孩都想被虐待。她们不是想被虐就是想虐别人。但是后者，你只能在BDSM俱乐部找到她们，在鞭打肥佬和狗屎玩意儿。”Slim从兜里拔出一根烟，用又黑又旧的打火机点燃，“她们中的大部分，只要你不强奸或宰了她们，都饥渴地要为你服务。她们装得像没这回事。泡妞的最佳方式是在你们第一次见面就叫她婊子。她会假装生气，但两天后她会回来求着坐上你的屌。你可以想说什么就说什么，想做什么就做什么。这个妞是你的了。”

“我希望我能用上你的完备建议，Slim. 你像个聪明人。”

“别他妈和我调情你个死基——”

“学会接受赞扬。”

午餐结束，两人回到教室。Slim直接把座位挪到了Ken的左边，没人在乎小姐似乎不打算管。他们悄悄地来回传着画着拙劣鸡巴和屁股的纸条。幽默的最高境界甚至超出了他们二人。上完最后一节课，他们今天就此分道扬镳，Ken被父亲接走，Slim走路回家。

“我今天见了个超神奇的家伙，爸。”

他的父亲在驾驶座上咕哝一声。“他叫Matthew, 但他自称Slim Shady. 他是最酷的。”又一声咕哝。“我们做了。”

“我的天，Ken! 我对这个说什么——”

“其实我们没有，我只想让你别忽略我。”Ken的父亲斜他一眼，等到红绿灯时狠狠地扇了他一嘴巴。剩余的车程安静无比。他老爸如果亲眼见到Slim就懂了。他真是个堕落的天使。Ken回到家，飞快地写完作业，在睡前自慰了几小时。

“多谢请我过来，Slim.” 

他们只认识了一周。但Slim明显，十分明显地孤独得要死。独自和自己的母亲一起住在垃圾堆公寓里。“我得说，你这儿的保安真的…不在这儿。” 

“他没被给够来工作的钱。”Slim伸向一个纸袋，“想喝点东西吗？” 

“当然。”Slim拽出一瓶龙舌兰，用牙撬开瓶盖。“但你可以喝掉大部分。” 

“你最好别趁我喝醉了试着操我。” 

“我不会的。”内心深处，Ken的确考虑过趁Slim醉倒了强奸他然后逃之夭夭。但这是他能记得的在学校的第一个朋友，他不想在绝赞的性事后失去这段友谊。他真的期望，终有一天，Slim能够改变想法，让Ken操他一次，就一次，饥渴地让Ken品一品那肯定没被人碰过的蜜臀。 

“好的…”Slim喝了一杯。“如果我们喝完了，我妈的酒柜里还有很多。” 

“哇噢。”Ken拿过酒瓶，舔了一点点。“尝起来像尿。” 

“谁在乎？” 

“…你爸呢？” 

“哈？他出去了。可能在干别人吧，” 

“不是你妈？” 

“当然他妈的不，她的屄得去生几个孩子。” 

“你有兄弟姐妹吗？” 

“半个兄弟姐妹。他们没一个住这儿。他们都和自己的爹们住一块儿。但我的，他粘着我的疯婊子妈。”Slim已经喝掉了不少瓶中物。“因为她特别容易搞，是吧？但他忘记戴套并且把我造出来了。而且他也不想闹上法庭什么的。” 

“该死。你爸会操我吗？” 

“可能吧。”Slim皱鼻。“我觉得我不会好受的。”他们都沉默了一会儿。“说吧，Ken. 你上过的最年轻的多大？” 

他们共同沉默了一会儿。“说吧，Ken. 你上过的最年轻的人，多大？” 

“我？不知道。你呢？” 

“十四。” 

“你才十六，差的也不多。” 

“是吗？小孩令人作呕。” 

“…为了。” 

“为了什么？” 

“那是我上过的最小的。”Slim顿了顿，又喝下满满一口龙舌兰。” 

“四岁。”

“是啊，也许五岁吧。” 

“那几乎就是个婴儿，你个变态。” 

“我知道。”Ken有所停顿。“我喜欢。我喜欢当第一个。这让我觉得特殊。” 

“无所谓，老哥。我是说——在这儿我们都是烂人。所以我确实不能评判你。我曾经强奸了个姑娘。” 

“感觉怎样。” 

“还行，我猜。她比我老。我用石头砸她脑袋。她就死了。” 

“你的生活一定很有趣。” 

“我是说——我想我认为这没什么大不了的。但她执着于这破事，打算叫警察。我有点吓着了，兄弟。那好像是…一年前吧。两年前。”Slim把空杯向墙上扔去。它响亮地撞裂了。“…我的意思是。直到她死了我才操她。我不知道为什么。你有没有用手指刮掉过死妞流出的自己的精液？” 

“那算强奸？” 

“如果她们不能开口同意，从法律上讲，就是强奸。所以是的。”Slim把一条腿搭上另一条。“我没觉得有多好。” 

“我不会评价你。我们都烂，对吧？” 

“…挺冷的。就像，我感觉得到。当所有温度离开她该死的尸体，就很冷。” 

“感觉好吗？” 

“我不知道。” 

他们都安静了。Slim现在看起来愈发激动。“但杀她的感觉不错。就像，你掌控了些什么，哪怕只是个又丑又蠢的妓女。那…感觉不错。就好像，除了一具死尸，没什么是我的东西，但那是我的。我创造了它。” 

“杀人比做爱还爽吗？” 

“噢，绝对的。” 

“我不会在榨干别人以后杀掉对方，除非我觉得他们要求了。”Ken把脸埋在双手中，“惊人的是，没人这么做。” 

“好吧，咄，他们不想像你一样到处乱晃，告诉所有人自己是个基佬。这并非人尽皆知。” 

“如果你是，你会和人说吗？” 

“操。”Slim向后仰去，轻声咕哝，“我会先自杀。” 

Ken从未得到派对邀请，Slim也没有。他十分确信未经邀请就带着足够的药丸出现能够说服任何一个举办者。他们的友谊在几个月里十分坚固，Ken做什么都跟着Slim. 他们的确是好友，这段友谊既美丽又可怖。他们是一对儿美丽，吓人的淫魔，在夜晚的底特律街道上潜行，找麻烦。Ken的父亲厌恶Slim, Slim的母亲厌恶Ken, 所以一切顺利。 

两人出现在每周的聚会上，带着一把药丸作为参与费。又一间仅仅容得下所有被邀者的公寓。Slim不得不抓着Ken的手腕防止迷路，这与没有非法少儿黄片可看共同点燃Ken下身的欲望。 

他肯定为Slim痴狂了，这让他欲火中烧。 

他俩在大量饮酒后勉强晃荡到此地，还带着一个小啤酒桶，实在了不起。一如既往，桶里面装满了酒瓶。破碎的瓶子满地满墙，还在人们无法言说的部位，这才符合那些碎渣。酒桶看起来十分干净，尽管直接用瓶子喝也是个选择。Slim用两个红色单人杯装上酒，递了一个给Ken. 

“看在你爸是个控制狂的份上，我再给你点儿。” 

“谢了。”Ken抿了一口。他不是真的喜欢啤酒。他不确定是否有人喜欢。所有人喝酒都是为了把自己搞得一塌糊涂，失忆几小时。据上帝之言，Ken Kaniff可能想忘掉几百万件事。Slim正胡乱把酒瓶往夹克中塞着，免得他回去续杯。 

这栋楼的消防通道未被人占领，冷是可能的原因。Slim决定坐在这儿，给予Ken坐在自己身边的权利。他们离彼此两掌远。Slim先把冰啤酒从内袋中掏出，放在格子地板上，接着才紧了紧身上的夹克。Ken的嘴唇挨着杯角，在边缘留下自己的唇膏印。他在想自己能否趁Slim不注意把他的啤酒倒到自己杯里，把自己的倒给Slim, 和他间接亲吻而不被发现。 

尽管那样很蠢。 

Slim总留意着他。哪怕他们已成为朋友几个月，他依然不信任Ken, 只因为一样：Ken的性欲。Ken把它表露无遗时，他可能会发飙。但知道Slim对此是正确的对他打击更深。他永远戒备着，除非是喝醉了。 

这周的第五次，Ken考虑着迷奸一类的。尽管这么做不对。他会对任何旧相识这么做，但不对Slim下手。 

“靠，这酒烂死了。”Slim皱起鼻头。“管他呢。”他把杯子扔向消防通道一侧时继续灌着剩余液体。Ken微微转头看着杯子坠落，却不知道它到底掉在哪儿。“这就是我为啥坚持处理这破玩意儿。” 

“没毛病。” 

一小时零喝几杯啤酒的功夫过去了，Slim完全醉成一滩烂泥，却还想着再弄点儿酒来。不知怎的，Ken从未见他这样过。醉眼朦胧，手指抽搐。他一定在他们见面前磕了种药。磕嗨的Slim完全挑起了Ken的性欲，他可能从未像现在这样容易，容易到让娘娘腔Ken Kaniff搞上。Slim盯着他们走入的那扇小门时双眼并未聚焦在任何东西上。“你磕嗨了吗，Slim.” 

“当他妈的然。” 

“你妈会宰了我的…” 

“你觉得她会彻底爆发？老哥…”Slim靠近了，真的很近，“她才不呢。” 

“对我而言够多的了，我觉着。” 

“你知道她让我爸做了啥吗？在我是个小屁崽子的时候？大概这么高…”Slim做了个不明确的手势，“你知道她让他做了什么吗？” 

“呃…啥。” 

“他上了我，Ken. ” 

Ken一瞬间头脑空白，试着理清自己刚听到的东西。这消息被转达给他。Slim的老爹？精虫上脑的那个？是啊，他上了…上了Slim？当他还是个孩子的时候？Slim, 小Slim被他爹操了。“不少次呢。好几回。太可怕了。你知道她说什么吗，当她看到小Slim没吃饭时，她就，‘这小崽子出他妈什么问题了，他烦死了’我累得要死，妈的。她都不…唉。” 

“他，他怎么了？” 

“我是个小瘪三。大概九岁，”他的老二或者什么玩意儿填满了那地方。我觉得我都快死了。我在床上醒来，吐了自己一身。我在尖叫。呕吐物从我的鼻子里喷出来，我尖叫着，对吧？” 

Ken 感觉自己内心五味杂陈。他把一条腿叠在另一条上，试图平复自己的勃起。 

“那太可怕了。” 

“你不会这么觉得的。你可能会喜欢，但我？我是个正常人。我有次闯了祸，从商店偷了一小包薯片，然后我妈狠命地冲我大呼小叫。她揍我屁股揍得叫一个狠，我十分确定我坐都有问题，就好像我是一块BDSM片儿里的热蜡。但他妈的，我一点儿都没悔过。她准备让我后悔，于是她把我爸叫进来，说，‘狠狠操他一顿，把他大脑操到一片空白。’” 

“我不知道该对这件事做出什么反应。”Ken的那话儿无比难耐地抽动着，“我很抱歉，我是说，没人想在小时候被性侵。我也不想小时候被强奸。如果我真的想和我爹来一炮我首先肯定得是自愿的。”另一部分必要因素是，Ken的父亲是小部分Ken不感兴趣的男人之一。 

“我希望我有你爸。” 

“嗯。”Ken从依然半满的杯中啜了口，“他没那么好。” 

“比插了他亲儿子屁眼的要强，你懂的。” 

Ken头脑中的怒火终于压倒了情欲，当Slim还在絮絮叨叨地说着自己爸妈时，他好不容易才将自己的勃起压下。老实说，除去勾人性欲的那部分，Ken不相信这是真的。为什么Slim的老爹能在他之前搞到Slim？Ken还以为Slim是处呢，但他竟然让那个老混蛋抢了先！他的父母。他该死的父亲成了第一个操到Slim里面的人。 

Ken抿了口酒，借以磨平怒火。 

“让你想问为啥这种人有小孩。” 

“啥，你是说我不该出生？” 

“不。我只觉得你爸妈要当这种烂人的话他们就不该生孩子，你懂？” 

“…我想是。”Slim盯着天空，这是片被众多烟囱向城市上空伸出的，敬红军礼的黑拳污染的天，“有时我也巴不得自己没出生。就像有时我在世界和狗屁玩意儿的顶峰，其余时候则在他妈的最底层，对吧？” 

“我觉得那叫躁郁症。” 

“妈啊啊啊啊的。好像我的脑子还没和自己神交够似的。” 

Slim在各种意义上和他都很亲近，特别是倚在他身上，多亏了摇头丸，脑子还一团浆糊。Ken被注入了力量。 

“我会杀了那杂种。” 

“你当然会。” 

他确有此意。 

Ken花了两周劝自己的老爸去和妈咪Shady小姐约会。他父亲单身好几年了。“你最好重回情场。”Ken告诉他，“这会对你有益。也许你还能再生个儿子。”这句话似乎说动了他，而Slim的母亲无比上心。撇开对Ken的反感，她的生活中确实需要点新老二了。好不容易安排下约会时间后，他给Slim买了些本地的演唱会门票，他没太在意那些到底是啥。五月十三号是他的大日子。Ken的大日子。 

或和那差不多。 

门从未上锁。锁坏了。(“真他妈操蛋，你都碰不上锁着的门。”)他知道Slim的老爹在家，因为今天周日。他从不，从不在安息日出去。他觉得妻子在安息日出门是罪恶的，更别说自己了。他下作，但却信仰上帝。因此Ken知道他一定在家，毫无疑问，正咕嘟咕嘟地猛灌着酒，直到它涌出自己的鼻子和耳朵和各个地方为止。Ken可以特别自豪地宣称自己的老爸从不是个酒鬼。他的母亲呢，或许吧，他从未见过这个女人，反正他爸不是酒鬼。他在家族聚会上都只喝一杯红酒。 

灯全都关着。唯一有生命特征的是Slim的宠物猫，从他见到它的那时候就已经是奄奄一息的模样了。它冲Ken那个方向喘鸣，嚼着不知道哪种动物的剩肉片。(Slim对他的猫好过自己。因为猫是忠诚和绝对智慧的象征。) 

Ken听得见电视声。放的是危险边缘*和那傻逼的配乐。它让Ken不爽起来。这种专题益智节目都是为了知道那些鬼玩意儿的人们显摆。好像智力只与知道一堆关于曲棍球或其他玩意儿的狗屁事实有关一样。Slim的父亲挤在一张皮椅上。当然，看着挺贵的，但它已经过了最佳状态，边缘开裂，露出毛团。这可能是某种传家宝，要不就是赠礼，因为Ken对Slim家能否买得起这种好椅子心存怀疑。 

他睡着了。 

Ken拔出他的刀。一把厨房用刀，既不十分惹眼也不引人关注。Ken喜欢刀具，装饰用的那种，但把它们浪费在该死的人渣的血上，说实话，是对制刀艺术的侮辱。憎恶在他的血管中涌动。 

他在客厅蹑手蹑脚地走着，勉强算得上安静。那只傻逼蠢蛋猫跟着他，就是不肯停住它高低起伏的尖叫。他在猎物躺着的小椅子旁弯下身子，对未来，对明天，毫无把握。他不会也无法看见的明天。Ken跃上他的大腿。隔着短裤感受得到他的老二，毫无疑问，它曾穿过无数年轻女人的洞。他在一瞬间变得盲目，想要它进入自己。这根鸡巴曾经插过小Slim Shady, 现在插进了Ken骨瘦如柴的身体，向他的腹部窥视。他微微发颤。 

不，他还有事儿要做。仅此一次，肛交的可能性不能使他分心。 

Ken紧握着刀，将它狠狠捅入Shady先生的胸膛。这可能把他弄醒了，鲜血在他口中汩汩作响的这时候，Ken拔回刀，又捅了进去，还多来了一次。这真的像做爱！它就像做爱，也许还更爽。血液一股股溅在他身上，他将自我埋在这感觉里头，和这个缓缓死去的男的来了一发，几乎没怎么接触就高潮了。他从他身上下来时，男人已经死了。 

“嘿Ken. ” 

Ken转身快得像只刚中弹的老虎。Slim站在门那儿，门厅的灯光照亮了门口。“你买的那些演唱会门票烂得一逼，是些狗屎爵士。所以我回来了，以及，哇啊啊啊啊噢。” 

“呃，对不起。” 

“你觉得我有病吗？我从未相信你能这么做。我震惊了。”Slim盯着尸体，狠狠地揍了拳尸体脑袋，“操你妈，老爸！嘿嘿…你干得不错，基佬一炮。需要帮着抛尸吗，或者别的？” 

“也许要一点儿。” 

接着他们走到一块儿，把尸体粗暴地拽进浴室，把它锯成两条胳膊、两条腿、一颗脑袋、一截身体。躯干在浴缸里优雅地漂着，Slim正把器官从孤零零的躯干上掏出来，把它们铲进垃圾袋。他们好不容易才把这男人用三个垃圾袋装起来。 

“要借点衣服吗，你全身都是血和…”Slim嗅了嗅，“…精液。” 

“好啊，那不错。” 

“噢，还有一件事。” 

Slim把Ken拉近，然后他们接吻。他们他妈的接吻了，甚至包括舌头。他们深深地吻着彼此。一切结束得太过快速。“这是你的报酬，谢了。”Ken还能尝到他口中的烟味，“呃啊。你得刷刷牙了，兄弟。” 

“嗯啊。” 

“你在听我说话吗？” 

“嗯啊。” 

“我们必须抛掉这个——” 

“嗯啊。” 

“…好极了。” 

剩下的都是历史了。 

第二天去上学搞得一团糟。Ken试着每晚都睡八小时，但这完全不可能。最终只有四个多小时吧。走出该死的家门前，Ken把自己的午餐堆到一起，灌了几口咖啡，一点儿不好奇他父亲和Slim老妈的约会如何。他肯定一会儿或者别的什么时候就会抱怨。他像以往一样准时到校。 

一小时后Slim到了，因为确实没什么人能阻止他迟到？他坐在Ken身边，缩着打盹儿。Ken挨过去，伸手抚摸他的头发，Slim把它打开，从手臂间的缝隙看着他。 

“不搞基。” 

“好吧。”


End file.
